broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sannse
Skin As I stated on your user talk page on Wikia.com, I've set my own preferences to Standard (Classic), mainly because I prefer serif type to sans-serif. I've also put my Quickbar fixed right (while I don't do a lot of printing, if I do print anything it helps to do that so if anything gets cut off, it's the navigation bar, not the article!) These two things, serif type and having the navigation bar on the right, are things I'd really want to put into any custom skin. Another thing I notice is that "My contributions" which appears on the navigation bar when I use "Standard," is missing from the one on the new skins (not just Monaco, but even Quartz). I use that all the time. So it ought to be in any skin we have. As to colors, if you could put the green from the Jade skin where the maroon is in the Brick skin, keeping the rest of the colors in Brick, it would be what I think works best. -- BruceG 22:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Apparently you haven't seen my response since it was put below your post on my User Talk page. Anyway, this is what I put there: ::Your sample still has the sans-serif type, which has to be changeable somehow because other skins (like the Standard I regularly use) have serif type. The colors don't look bad, except that the word "Broadcast" on the logo is invisible; if you could edit the file to change the word "Broadcast" from green to a light yellow, (or perhaps, to avoid having too many colors, the same orange-yellow used elsewhere on the page) it would work better. It's surprising that I can move the Quickbar in Standard but not in Monaco; I could live with it on the left, I suppose, though I don't like it, if all my other concerns could be met. (and yes, add the "My Contributions" to the sidebar.) -- BruceG 19:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC) BTW, the link you sent me to just gives me a blank page, so I can't just edit it to make changes. I don't know where to copy the initial template from to begin making edits. -- BruceG 13:57, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Skin and sidebar files You created the User:BRG/Monaco-sidebar file, and told me that "if you ever edit the default view at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar you will need to remember that you have a personal sidebar active." That's fine, but then also you mentioned that I can customize my personal Monaco.css file and if I make any changes, copy them to the MediaWiki:Monaco.css file, and delete my personal version. Are these two independent? In other words, if I do this, can I use the default Monaco.css file but with the special sidebar file? -- BruceG 17:06, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, yes the two pages are independent. In both cases, you see the global default, unless you make a site default. Then the site default unless you have a personal page set up. So if you are making changes for the wiki, you just need to keep in mind whether you have a personal version or not. What you do on your pages won't affect anyone else's view of the site - but they have been known to confuse people into thinking their site changes aren't working :) :I'm having another go at the fonts now - I've been away this weekend. I think I have the right code... -- sannse (talk) 17:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'm trying to do the same with another Wiki I run, slightly altering the colors so they aren't identical, and I want to appreciate the trouble you've taken to get things right. -- BruceG 19:24, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::No problem :) let me know if you need any help there too, and thanks for doing the switch! -- sannse (talk) 19:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC)